Closure
by RisingSunburst
Summary: After Raven came back from her solo battle against Slade, she was distant from the other Titans. But when a new member joins them, and she has a connection to the villain, Raven is against her from the start. Will she be able to convince Beast Boy to help her, or will she descend into the madness she has forced upon herself?


"Raven, wake up!" I opened my eyes to the screechy voice of my fellow Teen Titan, Beast Boy.

"Gah!" I screamed, completely in shock. "What are you doing in my room, Beast Boy?"

"Come on, Rae-Rae, get outta bed," Beast Boy reached for the covers on my bed and pulled them off of me.

"Beast Boy!" I shouted angrily. "Get out of my freaking room!"

"Okay, Rae-Rae," Beast Boy said, holding up his hands and backing out of my room.

"Sorry," I mumbled, as I took off my pajamas and stared at myself in the mirror. My body, still scarred from my solo battle with Slade, looked sickly in the mirror. Any curves I once had were just gone from being sick for weeks, and yet Beast Boy still found a way to show me his love for me. The note plastered to my mirror that he must have written this morning almost brought me to tears.

 _Raven,_

 _Even though you think you look terrible after the fight with your dad, (I've seen the way you look at yourself in the mirror AND you've been talking to yourself lately), I still think you're the most beautiful inter-dimensional demon in the Teen Titans._

I knew he was trying to be nice in his own idiotic way, since I was the only inter-dimensional demon in the Teen Titans, and I quickly stuffed the sticky note into my top dresser drawer. I closed that one and opened the one below it, pulling out one of my black suits and my cloak. After slipping on the suit and fastening the jewel clip on my cloak, I left my room and walked into the kitchen where the other Titans, including our newest member, were waiting.

"Hey, Raven!" Cyborg said loudly, making me cringe. After not coming out of my room for three weeks, I'd become used to the quiet.

"Hey, Cy," I said softly. "I haven't seen you guys in what feels like forever." I smiled as I glanced at Cyborg, Beast Boy, Robin, and Starfire. These were my friends, my team. They were always there for me, and now I couldn't believe I'd shut them out for so long.

"Raven, have you formally met our newest member?" Robin said with a large grin. "This is Rose Wilson." He leaned close to me and cupped his hand over his mouth. "You may know her better as Ravager."

I turned away from Robin to hide my conflicting emotions. A villain's daughter in a crime fighting team. What went wrong with them while I was away from the world?

"N-Nice to meet you, Rose," I stuttered.

"Ah, Raven," Rose said in a sarcastic tone. "So this is the one that defeated Slade all by herself? Under other circumstances, I'd congratulate your skills, but you did kill my dad, so that's a thing." I stood there, showing no emotion, though all I wanted to do was rush back into my room and cry.

"Sorry about that, but your father killed many people and you happened to help with some of those murders," I stood my ground against her, and then looked sorrowfully at a photograph of a former Titan hanging on the wall. "And thanks to you and your father, a real Teen Titan is dead." I painfully thought of Terra, an amazing person who was now gone forever because of Slade.

"I am far closer to being what you call a real Teen Titan than Terra ever was," Rose retorted, and I shook my head.

"No. Terra was persuaded by Slade to leave us, and he killed her when she tried to come back," I stated the truth that we discovered when we found her dead body. "And if you can become half the hero she was, you'll be better than I'm betting you'll be." My sarcastic tone set her off, and she pounced on me.

"I can be twice the hero Terra was!" She screamed. "You'll never know what the hell hit you when I'm running Jump City and you're in the dust!" She suddenly closed her mouth, and looked at the ground. I sat up and rushed towards Beast Boy, who in turn wrapped me in a hug. A smile appeared on his face that went away in seconds. I knew he was just happy I was this close to him.

"We don't run Jump City, Rose," Robin glared at her. "We also don't attack members of our team. What's wrong with you? Is the part of you that's like Slade still going?"

"N-No, Robin," Rose whimpered. Part of me believed her words, but the intelligent side of me knew she was faking.

"Then please stop the fighting between the two of you," Starfire said in a sweet voice.

"I will if Raven can do it, too," Rose said, turning up her head and crossing her arms.

"Wait, what?" I said, startled. "I didn't do a thing!"

Robin pulled me aside and Beast Boy made an attempt to follow.

"Beast Boy, step aside for this one," I watched as he walked away, and Robin began talking to me very quickly.

"Raven, just trust me when I say that you need to just… Just agree with Rose, okay?" He spoke softly and calmly, unlike his usually stressed demeanor.

"I will Robin. Don't worry about me. Remember, I defeated Slade." I ended with a smirk as we walked back into the kitchen.

"So, have you decided to stop fighting with me?" Her smile drove me mad, but I still nodded.

"Yes, I have," I said through gritted teeth.

"Great!" Rose said enthusiastically.

"It is the good to know that you are both happy!" Starfire said. "Now, if you would like to, the bacon and eggs are ready to consume!" The six of us sat down to eat breakfast, but Rose sat in Terra's chair and Beast Boy wouldn't let go of my hand during the meal.

"So, Titans," Robin said, attempting to begin a normal conversation after the incident that had just gone down. "What villain are we going to take down this week?" I laughed at his words, and Beast Boy's gaze turned cold.

"Well," he said, staring at Rose. "How about Ravager?"

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hi! I wanted to point something out in regards to a comment by azarazthianscribbles. This takes place in an AU, and here's why. I was born in 2003. Teen Titans came out in 2003 and ended in 2006. I fell in love with it through my cousin's descriptions of it, and now have to get by with 2 A.M. reruns, which are rare, and wiki articles. I wanted to write a fic and didn't know the canon, therefore, this is an AU with some slight information from Teen Titans Go! (I don't like it much, but it's all that's there for me to watch)**

 **~RisingSunburst**


End file.
